I Changed My Commanding Officer's diapers
by Empress T'Pau
Summary: Chapter 4 is up. The tone has changed...but Spock is a baby and the crew has to find a way to bring him back...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek...I wish I did. Can you imagine if I did? Well for one thing Star Trek Nemesis wouldn't have sucked cause Spock would be in it! And George Takei would have his own series! Sorry if I offended anyone. I ♥ Star Trek!  
  
Authors note: I should be writing my Essay right now.  
  
I changed my commanding officer's diapers  
  
"Energize, Scotty" Kirk said calmly.  
  
"Aye." Scotty said pushing the small buttons and levers, shimmering pillars of light to form on the transporter pad. As the humming faded away, the forms solidified and stepped off the platform. All except for one.  
  
"Oh my holy crap!" Kirk yelled out in surprise.  
  
"Where is Spock?" Sulu asked. Chekov pointed at the small, chunky little baby boy still sitting on the platform.  
  
"Tha' can't be!" Scotty said scrutinizing the small baby. However, there was no doubt that this little baby was not Spock. He had the same delicate pointed ears; his black hair gently fell over his little face, which revealed wide, moist gold speckled brown eyes.  
  
"Spock?" Kirk came over to the baby. "Scotty, what happened?"  
  
"Must' a been the transporter. His cells must have been regenerated."  
  
"Why aren't Chekov and Sulu like this?"  
  
"Go figure. I have no Idea sir, but it looks like our problems have just increased. The transporter is malfunctioning, due to a spontaneous ion storm. They are lucky we got them when we did. They would not have survived the transportation." Scotty said rather irritated.  
  
"Well what now?" Sulu said watching baby Spock curiously.  
  
"Well I'll take him down to McCoy."  
  
"Boy, will he be surprised." Chekov grinned.  
  
"You have no idea." Kirk picked up little Spock who began to wail and kick his little legs. "Its all right...shh...its all right." Kirk tried to calm the baby but to no avail.   
  
McCoy was snoozing on his desk, when he heard a loud buzzing.  
  
"Wuh? Come in."  
  
Kirk walked into McCoy's office cradling the crying baby in his arm.  
  
"Hey what gives? Who is it?"  
  
"Don't you recognize your first officer?" McCoy scowled at Kirk.  
  
"What's going on? Stop joking with me. Who is that really?" Kirk gave the crying child to McCoy. The baby immediately stopped crying and looked at McCoy with inquisitiveness. McCoy looked down to meet the baby's brown eyes.  
  
"What Happened Jim?"  
  
"Freak transporter accident." Kirk shrugged.  
  
"His cells have been regenerated? Weird."  
  
"That's what Scotty tells me. Well I really have to back to the bridge..."  
  
"Well? Here you go I've got to take care of some patients." McCoy said rather quickly, giving Spock back to Kirk. The baby again began to scream loudly.  
  
"No you don't Doctor. Here I think he likes you." Kirk said gently shoving Spock into McCoy's arms. Just as soon as Spock had started to cry he stopped, looking at McCoy again.  
  
"Awe, see he likes you." Kirk said innocently.  
  
"Listen Jim I'm a doctor, not a babysitter."  
  
"Well it looks like we are going to have him around for a while, so you'll have to be one."  
  
"You are not serious."  
  
"Oh I am quite serious. Listen I have to go. I'll come back and check your progress later." Kirk said leaving swiftly. McCoy was left there holding the baby.  
  
"This is all your fault." He looked down at Spock. The baby cooed happily in his presence and then threw up on him. "Oh... jeese...thanks a lot Spock!" The baby smiled and laughed, "I can tell this is going to be a very stressful day."  
  
#####  
  
Did you like it? Should I keep going? Please be kind and Review! 


	2. heheheheh

* * *

Disclaimer: No I don't own Star Trek, because if I did then I probably wouldn't be writing this. I'd probably be making it on film...

Authors note: Thank you so much for reviewing!

I changed my commanding officer's diapers

McCoy set Spock down in a small children's pen. Spock quietly settled down and watched McCoy with wonder flashing in his small little brown eyes. McCoy's nostrils flared slightly and he scoffed at the child.

" Now sit there and stay quiet I have work to do." McCoy commanded Spock with a gnarled finger. The baby giggled at McCoy amused by his southern drawl. McCoy sighed and went over to his computer and began to type madly.

Spock kept himself distracted by playing with several toys spread around the small pen. Spock's mind caught the sight of a small furry animal. He went over to it and poked it as if expecting it to come alive. Disappointed with the inanimate object, Spock soon grew extremely bored. As he laid his small head on the floor he realized he could not actually fall asleep, the continuous typing of the doctor was keeping him awake. McCoy sighed, as he saw the frustration in the toddler's eyes.

" Spock, go to sleep! I promise I'll play with you later." Spock's eyes grew huge and watery like that of a dog, "Spock! Don't, you little...err...Spock, why don't you look at the wall? Look at it, it is going to do a trick!" McCoy said with a false bubbly voice.

Spock looked at him befuddled, but he seemed to understand and turned his round little face and looked at the wall. McCoy smirked and mumbled something and continued to write in his computer, he enjoyed the silence as he became immersed in his work. However, just as he was getting to the most important part of his paper, he felt something hard hit him on his temple.

" Spock!" McCoy bellowed as he furiously rubbed his temple. The baby giggled softly and picked up something else with his little hands, and then chucked it at McCoy.

" Why you little hobgoblin!" McCoy said picking Spock up and setting him down on his table. "You little demon! Stop that this instant!" Spock stopped giggling and looked up at McCoy with huge magnified eyes.

"Muhwaaaaaaa!" The baby started to wail and kick his little legs furiously. McCoy began to panic and he picked up the child to try and comfort him. " Sorry, stop crying please?" he said patting the child's back. Then silence.

He fell asleep.

" Thank the gods." McCoy muttered as he gently placed the baby down in his playpen. McCoy let out a loud sigh and walked over to the com station. "Jim, he's asleep."

" Have you figured out what we can do with him?" Kirk's voice came over with a slight touch of concern. McCoy sighed in exasperation.

" He's more trouble than you can imagine Jim, and no I haven't had time to even research his condition."

" Well, I need my science officer back Bones, we can't let this get out to Starfleet, at least not yet. I'll come by this afternoon and see what he is doing." McCoy nodded and replied roughly.

" All right Jim I'll see you this afternoon." And McCoy turned of the com. He sighed and looked back at the sleeping Spock, and wondered why the fates allowed such a thing to happen to him.

* * *

Well I know I ain't got much today, but I have story formed for this now, its just a matter of being able to write and post it, well, until the next post, please review! I also would appreciate any suggestions, currently I am writing three other fics, and I have others that haven't been updated such as this one and I also have two other fics that are in the process of being written. So much FanFiction!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

Authors note: Thanx for the reviews! Sorry but I suffer from laziness and lack of inspiration a lot of times, Summer is here and I have a lot of things that need to be finished my fellow trekkers and trekkies or whatever does anyone actually care what they're called I don't!

I changed my commanding officer's diapers

McCoy along with Dr. M' Benga sat Spock on an examining table and began to run all sorts of tests on it.

" Daylor what have you got?"

" Healthy for a Terran/Vulcan baby, his molecules seem to be stable and growing just like a normal baby."

" Babababa!" Spock chimed in as he hugged his toy.

" Yes Bababa." M' Benga said looking at McCoy asking if he understood.

" I just want to know what caused him to get him like this and why the other two weren't infected?"

" Tell me doctor what were they doing down in Kea IV?"

McCoy shrugged, " Jim wouldn't tell me he only sent Sulu and Spock along with Chekov to get something, what it was I'm not sure but it must have been something."

" Who are we dealing with?"

" I said I don't know." McCoy said equally bothered.

" Well I don't know if we can do anything for him." M' Benga said very distraught.

" Don't tell me that, I can't tell Jim that, imagine what the family will do when they find out."

" Well we can try putting him into the transporter…

" At his age?" McCoy said.

" Bad idea eh…" M' Benga said looking at Spock who was beginning to get drowsy.

" Darn straight!" McCoy said angrily, " Bring in the other two I want to see why they weren't affected by whatever the hell did this to him."

Within several minutes both Sulu and Chekov appeared in McCoy's office ready to receive and examination.

" Nothing!" McCoy said disappointed. Sulu and Chekov frowned.

" You sound disappointed at our good health." Sulu quipped.

" You have no idea." McCoy said deathly serious, " Get out of here."

Sulu and Chekov did what they were told and left.

" I don't want to say it is his metabolism mixed with the whole he's part Vulcan shtick." McCoy told M' Benga, " I don't see how an ion storm could do it either, I'm calling Jim." McCoy went over to the comm. and called the captain.

" Jim you need to get down here and tell me everything that happened down on Kea IV, your first officer is dependent on it." McCoy said looking back at Spock who had fallen asleep on the table.

" Bones…" Jim said.

" Come now." McCoy said angrily.

James Kirk was worried about his first officer, but knew that McCoy would find a way to fix things. He hoped, it wasn't as if things like this didn't happen in fact stranger things have been heard of before. Kirk took the turbo lift and rushed into McCoy's office.

" Doctor?"

" Captain?" McCoy said bitterly, " Tell me why was Spock down in Kea IV?"

" Well I can't give you complete details, but this isn't something you and M Benga should go and tell anyone."

"We won't now why was Spock down there."

" Romulans."

" Of course, Spock knows Rihanssu, but I need more did they partake of any food down there or something."

" There was a small banquet before the proceedings."

" Of what." M' Benga interjected. Kirk sighed.

" The usual Romulan food and Terran as well. I wasn't there, but it couldn't possibly be it I mean aren't Sulu and Chekov fine? The food couldn't have done anything to Spock, wasn't it the ion storm?"

" That is one possibility, why were they down there?"

" They wanted us to give a written and oral account of what happened to the Romulan Commander."

" Charvanak?"

"That's the one, we decided to meet here because it was a safe place away from possible attack."

" I see all the secrecy for this eh." McCoy said, " Well Jim I hate to tell you this but I can't do anything for Spock at the moment."

" I don't want to hear it Bones." Jim said.

" You think I like telling you that one of Starfleet's most prized officers has turned into a bouncing infant? Jim you and I both know Spock has one of the greatest minds, but I think he finally hit a problem none of us can solve."

" Well we are headed back to Spaceport twelve we have to report what happened. McCoy you can bring him back."

" Don't get your hopes up Jim. I want him back to normal, but this may be one of those cases where nothing can be done. He'll just have to grow up again."

" He'll have to learn everything again?" Kirk thought feeling very sorry for Spock.

" Perhaps, we still have to run some tests on him maybe his memories are still intact." M' Benga said quietly.

" Do all that you can." Kirk said as he turned to leave. McCoy waited for Jim to leave.

" He's to afraid to even look at him." McCoy said petting Spock in the head.

" There is still hope Leonard." M' Benga said.


	4. Chapter 4

Uhura had been waiting outside the infirmary for sometime to catch of glimpse of the baby Spock. She had let someone else take her shift for the day. Nurse Chapel let her into the makeshift nursery and led her to the little infant wrapped in soft blankets. A small sensor was pasted on to his temple; it was keeping tabs on his condition.

"Christine," Uhura said breathlessly, "This is straight out of a fairy tale."

"Darling little thing isn't he." Chapel whispered watching Spock sleep, " I'm afraid the doctor doesn't know what to do with him. He's looking over Spock's DNA before he left on the transporter to see if he can find a way. It seems permanent."

Uhura shook her head the situation seemed hopeless. "Can you imagine?" She said looming over the boy and stroking his hair, "He gets to go through all those growing pains again. He'll have to learn everything again. But then again seeing as he won't remember knowing any of it…"

Christine's silence did not reassure her.

"Tine, his memory isn't intact is it?"

"We don't know that." Christine said biting her bottom lip, " I'd hate to imagine he's suffering in silence, trapped in a child's body."

"No." Uhura said, "He sleeps, his little face is peaceful, he might have an idea, but if he was suffering…"

Doctor McCoy walked in on Chapel and Uhura, "Christine I need you to please take his genome and cross reference with the data we had before. Run it through the computer first and then I need you to manually go through all the mutations…isolate the ones that weren't there before. It might be a clue to what happened."

"Not a solution." Uhura said quietly.

McCoy grunted something inaudible and went back into his office. Uhura watched him through the glass as he pulled up his computer and worked over reports. He had so much on his shoulders.

Uhura felt useless just standing there in the dim light of the infirmary. She stroked Spock one more time and left. She was in deep thought as she walked down the hallway. A few people waved hello to her and she accidentally ignored a few and nodded her head to those who caught her eye.

She went back to her room. She took her hair down; it had been giving her a small headache. One pin had been on too tight. She looked in the mirror and traced an invisible laugh line on her face. Looking up to the ceiling she breathed in deeply, trying to suffocate the pain welling up in her throat. Spock would be disappointed if she cried.

Uhura remembered when her memory was wiped away by the probe. Some things were still very faint, she was still relearning many of the languages she had once mastered. She wouldn't wish it on anyone. With all these thoughts heavy on her mind she became sleepy.

She walked over to her bed took off her boots and fell back onto her pillow.

It was in her dreams that she found relief from stress, even though they were fragments of random events. Tonight she was flying through the Enterprise. The faces on the crew didn't belong to people she knew, but she still knew their names. As she flew about however suddenly out of the entire blurred faces one was crystal clear.

Spock was at the end of the hallway. He was back to normal and he called out to her. "Nyota," He said pulling out a harp for her. Uhura descended and grabbed the harp, he pulled away from her, his eyes bright and he melted away into nothingness.

Uhura woke up.


End file.
